The present invention relates to a display driver and an electro-optical device.
A display panel (display device in a broad sense) represented by a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mounted on portable telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). In particular, an LCD panel realizes a reduction of size, power consumption, and cost in comparison with other display panels, and is mounted on various electronic instruments.
An LCD panel is required to have a size equal to or greater than a certain size taking visibility of an image to be displayed into consideration. On the other hand, there has been a demand that the mounting size of the LCD panel be as small as possible when the LCD panel is mounted on electronic instruments.